1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a key structure; more particular, to a thin key structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The key structure is a common input device, which is widely used in different electronic devices, such as the mobile phones, the handheld computers, and the remote controllers. Currently, with the miniaturization of the various electronic devices, the thickness of the key structure is designed toward thinner and thinner. However, the conventional key structure still has some problems, which need to be overcome.
For example, the conventional key structure mainly has a key, an elastic layer, and a circuit board. The elastic layer is disposed under the key, and is disposed on the circuit board, and the elastic layer has an elastic sheet arranged correspondingly to the key. Thus, when the key is pressed down, the center portion of the elastic sheet is elastically concaved, so that the concaved center portion of the elastic sheet elastically deforms to abut the electrodes of the circuit board, thereby providing electrical connection between the elastic layer and the circuit board. Thus, a signal transmission is transmitted each time a key is pressed.
However, because the pressed portion of the key is different each time the key is pressed, the deformation of each stroke of the key is different. As a result, the key may not make contact with the elastic sheet at the same contact point. Specifically, if the pressed portion of the elastic sheet with respect to the key offsets from the center of the elastic sheet, the deformation of the elastic sheet can easily misalignment to influence the electrical connection between the elastic sheet and the circuit board.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.